The Secret is Out
by xXx-Keldary-Queen-xXx
Summary: A mostly quil/claire that has evolved into a tale of forks, 15 years later, AU with the release of breaking dawn. no spoilers told from MANY diff POVs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Well than who are you? 

So this was it, the moment Quil was going to tell me everything. It was all finally going to make sense. All the mess of words I had heard from growing up around Quil, my protector, brother, and friend. The thing was, I was 16, and very much wanted us to be more.

The question was, did he?

He had just led me outside, and said my gift was the gift of truth, that words like "pack", "imprint", and "phase" would make sense. He quickly sat me down and proceeded to tell me some mind blowing things, like apparently there were such things as vampires, and werewolves, and apparently Quil had the ability to turn into a giant brown wolf. The one question he didn't answer though was what "imprinting" was.

Suddenly, he said "Claire I understand if you hate me, I really do, just please speak."

In response I turned to him and said "I won't hate you, but you did leave out what imprinting was."

With a sigh he turned to me and said "Claire imprinting is when a werewolf finds his soul mate, and I did, fourteen years ago, Claire I imprinted on you when you were two. And before you say anything, or think I'm a pervert; know that until you reached fifteen I simply wanted to protect you, for you to be safe with me in your life. It was only recently that I began to think of you as an equal, as someone I could love like that."

My head was spinning, suddenly my coy little remark about well if you aren't what you say you are, then who are you?

With a jump, before I even could comprehend what I was doing I ran, far away from everything, back into the woods where I often painted, where everything made sense.

Only then could I begin to wrap my mind around the facts that were just laid before me.

* * *

A/N: I know, a bit stereo typical, but you see I had to have it start that way, so really in the end it all would make sense, if y'all think it's decent I think I shall write the next chapter from Quil perspective…… a review maybe? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Question of the Hour

**Claire**

I was running.

I didn't know what from, but I was. Suddenly, a thought came into my head, one that stopped me dead in my tracks.

Quil was a werewolf, and I loved him. As I sat down to think about all the little things that never added up over the years, it began to finally make sense. Then there was this whole I'm in love with a werewolf thing, which my mind began to tackle.

I knew I was in love with him but the question was for how long had I been like this and never noticed, wait I take that back. The real question of the hour is, will quill take me back after what I had just done?

I prayed he would.

**Quil**

She had run from me.

That's all I could think, she hated me and my secret, as I had feared for years she would. I have no idea how long I sat there, trying to comprehend the fact that the love of my life, my _imprint _for gods sake, hated me.

What was I going to do? I was afraid to phase, to ashamed to let the pack see my pain and the torture I was living through. I had almost coaxed myself into standing when I heard a quiet voice like silk ask "do you hate me now that I ran from you?"

I turned around to discovered my precious Claire standing there, as I ran to her I scooped her into a big hug, and informed her in a stern voice "no. of course not, I could never, ever hate you for anything Claire, you surely are intelligent enough to know that."

She giggled, how I loved that sound and whispered in my ear "so I can do this and you won't scream?" she then, before I could speak, placed her soft lips against mine.

O my, it was my piece of heaven. I quickly set her down. And explained to her that if she wanted this -there had to be some ground rules. Like trusting me about phasing, I told her I didn't have extra clothes with me, after looking at me funnily she asked why that would affect me showing her my phasing.

Chuckling with amusement I looked at her "Claire, our clothes don't just pop in and out of exsistence when we phase, we either take them off, or we rip them to shreds. We try to avoid ding so, as needless to say, this gets expensive."

She looked down and blushed and I quickly informed her of the inner-workings of a werewolf. After a while I noticed I was hungry, again. Suggesting we return to Emily's so she could feed me, we walked back, hand in hand.

I did hope she wouldn't take the packs teasing to hard, those guys did not how to quit.

A/N—I do hope you liked this, sorry it took me a few days, that middle scene flowed al wrong, then I figured out that it was because it needed to be told from Quil's prespective, o how insistent characters can be if they want!


	3. Chapter 3

**Quil**

When we walked into Emily's with our hands intertwined, no one noticed at first. Then Emily opened her but mouth. "Oh my! So did he tell you everything?"

I swear once the pack noticed our intertwined hands, you could have heard a pin drop. Keep in mind this is a previously thought impossible task when it involved a entire werewolf pack.

Then the silence was broken a few moments later with Jacob whooping in laughter, and saying "thank god Claire, he was so worried that you'd hate him."

I laughed then I heard Sam Behind me saying, "Quil, let go of Claire, theres a young man here to see her." After letting go I turned to see my angel shriek in delight and jump into the arms of another.

**Claire**

I was happy. Elated. Amazed. He came back, he swore he'd come back to me and did. My Josh, the boy I fell for this summer was holding me once again, and I couldn't be more glad.

Then reality hit like a ton of bricks.

Was with Quil, we loved each other. But Josh was here back to me.

O Hell.

A/N: I'd like to thank you guys for reading, those who have me on alert I adore you. I know you hate me not writing in like years…. But I had writers block…. Then I heard ur bloody valentine by good charlotte an got inspired 

Anybody else got some favorite bands that deals with this? Bc if u think ab it that song is the epitiome of Quil/Claire if Claire loved another. Like I just added in my story hehe 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Josh (this probably won't happen again, but you need to know what's in his little brain right now.)**

She seem so happy. And excited to see me. But now she has stiffened, and pulled away. Claire quickly turned to look at large hulking man who appeared to be the in his mid-twenties, this must be the famous Quil, who in Claire's opinion seemed to light the very stars. Never really liked Claire's description of him, or how he's looking at me right now. Maybe I should run? I don't know, this is crazy we're sixteen and this guy looking at her like they're married!

**Quil**

Claire looked pale, and scared. By god if this boy was the cause of this I WILL kill him, no question about it. She looks torn about the two of us, then I understand. This is Josh, the one she was "in loveeeeee" with when she came back this summer from smart people camp. Do you suppose I could kill him without anyone noticing? It seems feasible with werewolf speed, but Claire might get depressed. This was quite the problem.

A/N: Okay I just wanted you to get a little insight on the boys thoughts during this. From here on out it most likely will be Claire POV. Any thoughts on how I should go from here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Jake POV (I know, I know but it seemed so perfect)**

Hmmmm this is an intresting little condrum. Claire has just introduced us to Josh. I give a wolfish grin to him and inform him that we all already know _exactly_ who he is. I mean we all were in Quil's head for months after her declaration of love. Well let me tell you, no one else of this pack will lose the thing they love to some pretty boy again if I possibly help it.

My hands clench at the thought of Bella, but she doesn't matter, she's a bloodsucker now. Where was I? O yes, how to help Quil's delimina

Perhaps I shall assist my old friend in Josh's demise which he is o-so-clearly planning? No, someone needs to be able to hold him back when he runs out of here and phases. And we all know Embry a bit to dense to pull it off so that leaves me.

Joy.

Quil is visibly shaking by now seeing as pretty boy over there is holding _his_ soul mates hand, I mean who cares that he had a fling with her the summer? Quil had waited 14 _years _to have her. And if memory serves me correctly, only has been banged once, and it was right after Claire dragged him to go swimsuit shopping last summer. And I was the one to send that girl over to him when we went to a bar later that day, because boy did he need it.

Unfortatenly, he felt terrible for weeks after, afraid he had somehow betrayed the little 15 year old pixie who gave him such issues on a regular basis without realizing it….. it's a pity that Josh doesn't know that by actually kissing Claire's cheek he has just signed his death certificate.

I believe I'll dash home to get my video camera to record Josh's death, maybe if I phase I can make it back in time?

I do dearly hope so……….

* * *

A/N: ok I just thought I'd give you a little insight on other members of the pack-- and Jacob's angst on Bella, because in this world she does follow canon no matter how much I protest that Jake is better. Btw-- if any of you how I get a beta PM me plz? I apologize for the harsh/crude thoughts but it's Jake, and he, in my opinion is the kind of friend who would make sure his friend finally got shagged, even if he was hated for it later. 

I would also like to throw in that in my opinion, Jake takes major advantage of his werewolf hotness snicker I apologize for not updating very consistently at all but I'm having some trouble transferring the story from head to paper. 333

emma


	6. Chapter 6

Claire POV

**Claire POV**

O my am I confused.

First, my first real boyfriend comes back -- just minutes after I found out that I have a soul mate. Then Jacob runs off to his house that he shares will Quil, mumbling something about a camera, and waiting for him before the fun starts. Now to top it off Quil is shaking like an insane idiot, which I assume is a feature of this phasing stuff he informed me of earlier.

Happy freaking Birthday Claire!

My god, can things get _any _more complicated? Is what I'm thinking to myself when all the sudden, Sam sniffs the air and in a deathly whisper says: _vampire._

Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk I take my previous statement back, I did not mean to tempt the gods, or inflict karma, I was simply being sarcastic.

Apparently karma likes my sarcasm as much as Quil does. And let me tell you, he doesn't appreciate it much at all.

**Quil POV**

I'm just sitting there, being a good little werewolf, trying not to phase in front of the mortal, and lo and behold Sam says the magic word "_vampire"._

Joy. It's so not my day, first this teenage walking hormone appears attempting to steal my Claire, and now we're throwing a vampire in the mix?

What did I ever do to those who control that karma crap Claire is always spouting about?

* * *

A/N: alrighty heres another short-ass chapter, to make up for not updating in so long. I'd really like some feed ppl—I only got one review on the last chapter, and that was to camplain about my tardiness in updating (which by the way I apologize for fatmia, here something to make it better even tho it is short as well.) any ideas for playlists for this story?


	7. Chapter 7

Quil

**Quil**

It's been three days since Claire's birthday.

So much has happened since then. I've been running double patrols, visiting Claire while she sleeps as usual, making sure Josh doesn't get handsy with her….

All in all it's been rather exhausting, I think that the inventor of Red Bull was really a werewolf with a imprint 14 years younger than him. A now I have a even bigger problem on my hands.

The vampire is still here, but we won't be running any more patrols, because well it's _vampires. _And to top it off— drumroll please….

It's Emmett and Rosalie from the Cullen clan.

Needless to say, Jake is a freaking mess of wolf. He has managed to phase back into human form twice, before his anger gets the better of him and he transforms back…..

Yeah, I repeat Red Bull is the nectar of the gods.

But it gets good finally!! Josh leaves La Push tomorrow morning at six, and I get my angel back.

I guess karma loves me after all.

**Jake POV**

This is hell.

No doubt about it, I was following a faint scent yesterday, and lo and behold- I recognized it.

I mean, how can you forget the scent of those who stole your sun from you? I guess it doesn't hurt as bad because it's just the two of them, not Bells and her bloodsucker.

Sam says we can't hurt them, seeing as neither helped in the whole turn-Bella-plot. But I swear if Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlise, Esme, and maybe Bells steps within 50 miles of here—I will kill them all.

And take great pleasure in doing it-- hell I'd probably save some of them just for kicks.

It doesn't help I'm so angry I literally can't phase to human Quil is supposed to come down tomorrow after pretty boy leaves. Until then I believe I must go find dinner.

_A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to leave it as it is….. or add more-- I guess that wraps it up some…._

_So should I add?_

_I'm looking for a twilight fic-- Edward never comes back, and now Bella is 25 living in New York working for Brekshire-Hathaway, when Edward comes to make a business deal. I believe it was rated T… any ideas on the name?_

_Thanks to Fatmia and Sillygoose for reviewing-- you guys get first dibs on weather this continued or not._

_I don't mean for such short chapters, really, but inspiration strikes so I quickly write it up and post, so chapters will vary in length…… so what do you think?_

_Review and tell plz._


	8. Chapter 8

**QuilPOV**

Thank god.

Praise the heavens.

We're _finally _off to drop that Josh kid at the airport in Seattle. Last night Claire made me tell her why Jake was so messed up after we found out the vampires were "good", since then she's been unusually quiet. Jake being the wonderful friend he is has decided to accompany us. He finally managed to phase when Claire demanded to see him after my little tale, and informed Jacob that he has an imprint out there somewhere and to stop whining about that bitch, who apparently didn't deserve her anyway.

As we pull in to the airport, I ask Josh why he isn't returning to New York City, where he lives. He smiles and says that his piano teacher (the one from Yale, where him and Claire met) and his wife offered to let him accompany them to Canada where he is giving a concert, they would meet up in the terminal, to catch their connection to Tornato.

At this, Claire stiffens and says Jake is to stay in the car-- what the hell?

**Claire POV**

Dammit

Dammit

Dammit

This is not good. See, after Quil told me the story I knew I had already met Edward.

And Bella-the-Traitor (not that I liked her much to begin with, note that I called her a bitch). Because you see, Edward is Josh's piano teacher, small world huh?

So now we're walking through the terminal, about to go to gate A3, when Quil and Jacob stiffen, I know they smell them. Quil asks Josh who exactly his teacher is and close my eyes, but not quick enough to not glimpse the look of pain on Jake's face as Josh answers, "Edward and Isabella Cullen, why?"

**Jacob POV**

_**WTF?!**_

First, pretty boy tries to take Claire away from Quil, and now he's bringing those bloodsucking idiots back into my life.

He is Satan incarnate, I just know it!

Well, at least I get to kill Eddie boy, the original pretty boy. But now that reality (or fate/ karma/destiny if you wanna go all Claire-y on me)has set Bells back in my lap with a neat little bow, I'm not quite sure I can kill her. I mean c'mon I spent about 3 _years_ mourning her bloodsucker transformation. Aren't I allowed a little un-sureness?

We're now walking into the terminal, and there she is, more beautiful than I even remember. Bloodsucker just sniffed the air, apparently he figured it out.

Now the fun begins.

* * *

A/N: ok I left a cliffy b/c well-- no one REVIEWED besides silly goose, who I gladly wrote this for once I figured out where I wanted this to go. So….. How do you like my plot twist? I love it! Even though I swore I'd never go typical fanfic and incorporate them in, they stood in front of me until I agreed to put them in somehow……… is that ok? and this is a little longer than usual, I actually have more written, but I refuse to post more until someone besides fatmia and sillygoose review (not that i don't luvvvvvvv you two)


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

Oh my god.

Jacob is _here_. My sun, my first friend in Forks he is here. And not that pleased to see me. Who's that girl standing between Quil and Josh?

No friggin way- is that really Claire? She has grownup quite a bit since I left 14 years ago, I wonder what else has changed?

I think I better call Tonatro and tell them we'll have to cancel, then the rest of the Cullen clan. Because I have a feeling we just stepped into all out war.

**Quil**

That's it.

Jake won't be able to kill Bella-the-Traitor, I know that because I know him to well, and I know that look.

No matter, I'll do it myself. He can have pretty boy and I'll take Bella. We should be able to get rid of them pretty quickly. I suppose we'll allow them to call their family. I mean, we should at least make sure it's a fair fight.

God, and this doesn't even cover how much I hate Josh right now, I mean I thought I hated him -but man, that doesn't even cover it.

I think I'm going to go call Sam, he should as soon as possible.

Because in war, you need every advantage you can get.

**Claire**

I can cut the tension with a knife.

Josh was just sent on the plane, and told that they may miss this flight but to go on and take a cab to the hotel room.

Now everyone is standing outside the airport, staring at each other.

Bella has called the rest of the Cullens, and the minute Sam heard he called the rest of the pack over and they're on their way here as fast as possible.

Jacob looks just- depressed, so broken…. It's so much worse then when he heard some of the Cullens were here because the girl who broke his heart is now standing in front of him, smelling absolutely terrible (apparently vampires have that affect on werewolves)

I'm scared Quil is mad at me, because technically it's my fault that Josh was here, so in a way it's my fault Jake had to see Bella because if I didn't know Josh then we wouldn't be here and a war between ancient mythical monsters wouldn't be about to start….. God, did that make any sense?

**Jacob POV**

As I stand here waiting while Quil and Bells make their respective calls to various leaders, I remember the old Bells, the one I wanted to imprint on…..

I remember the smell of her hair.

The total clumsiness, which she shows no sign of now, just vampire grace.

I remember her features, not perfected by vampire venom, but child-like and glowing.

I remember the slight tinges of pink in her cheeks, present even on her wedding day. She was beautiful in a white silk dress, and slight kitten heels so she could walk, without being rushed to the E.R.

That night Edward turned her, and that night Bella Swan died in a car accident, at least according to the newspaper, but I know different. Fourteen years later, and Charlie still isn't completely over the fact that he didn't completely forgive Edward and make peace.

Now, the time is coming where maybe- Isabella Cullen may die as well.

And quite frankly, I don't think I could handle that.

* * *

A/N: Ok here is your new chapter, I intend to dive deeper into Bella's feeling in the next chapter, maybe two. What do you think of Jake's conflicting emotions? I don't think I'll ever try Edward PO, simply because he is much to complex to write, but I may try other characters, such as Alice our Seer, who I think knew this was happening but thought Bella needed to make peace with the past. The next chapter should be up in the next 3 days or so. So review and tell me what you think-- remember the more reviews the more I write ok? Until then, my friends.


	10. Chapter 10 angst ppl!

**Bella POV**

I am sitting here waiting, waiting for my family to come so negotiations can begin-- discussions about weather or not at least 5 people should die because of a choice a made 14 years ago.

A choice I sometimes question, and this is very much one of those times-- what would have happened if I had just stayed human like Edward wished me too? If right now I was tripping over my feet and being rushed to the E.R. for the 3 inch heels I'm currently wearing?

And there is the subject of Jacob, o the beautiful sun of my life. I still love him, very much so-- sometimes I wonder if with the right nourishment if it would have eclipsed my love for Edward….

Then there was the fact that Claire, Josh's little crush-- I could see it was nothing more. But how did they explain the fact Quil probably tried to kill him for being with his imprint? And how did I miss the fact the lovely young artist that Josh thought himself to be in love with was the same Claire that caused me so much distress when Jacob relayed that particular tale to me 14 years ago-- because for some reason all my human memories were perfectly intact when I awoke from my transformation. Carlise thinks it may the mixture of the fact I have a very private mind, since not even the Volturi can read me and my prolonged exposure to werewolves (the last part they joke about, I think).

But back to Claire, I mean really I knew she was the right, in fact my first thoughts upon meeting her was 'wonder how Quil's Claire is doing' but I didn't even begin to make the connection when Claire talked about her home reservation and "her Quil". I think some of my human cluelessness was retain along with my memories.

And now my stupidity, the fact I didn't make the connection is the reason we're about to start a war.

A war about me.

Most girls would be flattered, but I have lived through a war full of mythical beings, many of them here right now, or on their way. And I had seen the destruction they could cause on each other. Now the once allies in the last war were about to turn against each other.

I don't want a war.

I don't want death and destruction over the fact I am now not aging-- just like the rest of them. O and I drink blood- but I've only slipped up once…….

**Alice POV**

Sometimes I curse my gift.

I mean, what's the point if you can't call and warn your sister that she's about walk into a group of werewolves?

Which is I'm on a plane with the rest of my family, on the way to Seattle, and possibly war.

They better let me take Bella shopping.

**Carlise POV**

Sometimes I wonder if I should have given into Bella and let Edward change.

He was right to worry.

Almost a century ago I negotiated with the werewolves to let us stay on land. It never entered my mind to put in the agreement that one of us could bite a true love-- but only for the purpose of turning a human into one of us.

It is because of me that we may have to have a war?

Should I have been more careful about the agreement? Made it not as binding? I don't know, and that kills someone as old as me.

**Emmett POV**

So the mongrels ran into Bella.

You know, I'm not as dumb as they believe me to be-- I knew all along that at some point, they would find her.

I only hope we can avoid war-- but if that is the price of having the best little sister ever, then so be it.

**Rosalie POV**

I knew changing her was a bad idea.

I knew it.

But does anyone _ever_ listen to me? _Nooooooooo_

What would I know-- I'm not a seer like Alice and since lil-miss-sees-the-future said Bella should change then we most certainly should do it!

And now look where that has gotten us. In the middle of could be the biggest war between vampires and werewolves.

Yep, Alice is always right.

* * *

A/N: well heres another chapter even if no cares enough to review besides my faithful two. i thought maybe the insight on how the vampires felt would be good. i am currently trying to come up with a resolution that doesn't involve war-- as that would require me killing off at least one character. damm-- i rly don't wanna do that. soooooo review and wait I should have the next chapter in the week.


	11. Chapter 11filler

**Sam POV**

Do I get an award for best pack leader and friend ever?

I mean really, I'm about to go negotiate with bloodsuckers, about not starting a war because Jake won't be able to handle it. I'm going to have to lay down some heavy-ass orders to stop Quil and Embry from not killing Bella and Edward.

But I can do that, I mean other than Bella they haven't bit _anyone _and technically they took her off the treaty land before he bit her…..

God Paul's gonna kill me.

**Carlise POV**

**O my.**

**No war. No killing, no nothing. We even changed the treaty to include the true-love bite clause, as Jake named it. He helped with discussions, and was quite controlled-- he is quite changed from the boy who put Bella back together again all those years ago.**

**We're actually moving back to Forks, for a brief stay-- nothing permanent. There's too many people who would recognize us. I am worried for Bella, she seems shaken up because Jacob is here, Edward is on pins and needles.**

**Apparently, Jacob wouldn't hurt a hair on Bella's head-- but Edward well, that's a different story…..**

**It's good to be home-- I wonder how Jacob will react to us here?**

**A/N: alright jus a filler here… I'm feeling quite unloved (one review for the last chappie) this is my conclusion to the war segment-- next may be the aftermath of Sam's choices…….. Not sure my muse has left and my reviewers..**

**Alright, alright done bein sappy…… but please-- is it rly necessary to ignore my work? Love you guys-- hope this satisfies Fatima partially-- she tends to get mean when I update with poor regularity but I've been ill with the flu (really) lol happy reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV

**Bella POV**

I am sitting here in shock, how did Sam convince the whole pack to agree to a) no war

b) not to kill me c) allowing us to stay in area while we are in transition d) did I mention no war?

This is all quite surreal, as one of my abilities is to sleep (don't ask maybe it's a sick joke about all the nights I spent awake worrying about becoming a vampire) I often in the past few days have woken up with nightmares of Jake killing me or vice versa. I was terrified this nightmare would become reality, or worse Edward and Jacob would go head-to-head. That was something my even my heart, which has not beat in 14 years, would be able to stand. It was times like these when I wondered if I should have choose my sun, not my drug and simply prayed he never found his true imprint.

But if I have I would have lost Edward, as I lost Jacob, and at the point I made my decision, those Swiss-cheese holes in my heart were beginning to shrink in pinholes that were barely there. At the time I don't think I understood fully that I wouldn't be able to have it all-- I could either be a vampire, and be with Edward eternally, or I could stay human, stay in Forks, and stay with Charlie, and perhaps one day, be with Jacob.

I am finally having the doubts that Edward knew I would have at some point, except it's much to late to change my mind and has been for 14 years, 12 hours, and 31 minutes. I guess the pain of losing Renee, my father, and Forks could be eclipsed by the wonderment of my powers, I may have been an exceptionally clumsy human—but now I am an exceptionally powerful vampire.

I still have my hold on mind—not even Aro and Castro combined can tap my mind, For some odd reason I sleep about 3 hours every two days, and I am faster than any oher vampire I have encountered (o the irony, as I was once the most slow and clumsy human I am now the fastests and most graceful vampire) and to top it all off I can control _anyone_ and anything to do my will—vampires and werewolves included (needless to say, the Volturi are a bit antsy to have me come visit, and stay)

But it seems my powers are irrelvent when I watch Quil and Claire together, she as such a power over him. It rivals what I could make him do. I now truly understand imprints, and why Sam told them to stay bachelors unless they imprinted—that kind of love and devotion would eclipse even the strongest marriage. I hope they are happy together, for I feel my story coming to a close here in Forks, perhaps I will meet their great grandchildren a hundred years from now, perhaps I will tell them that I knew the pair, for there is not a doubt in my mind that the pack will become a permanent fixture in La Push, and they will know who I am the instant I set foot in Forks once again.

But I may return—For Carlise is right to pint out no story is never truly finished—there is always a another chapter to write. But as for now this chapter comes to a close, and I must leave, to return another day.

A/n: ok this was a chapter I added—I needed to get the vamps outta the pic b4 I added more to the story……. And people I am feeling NEGLECTED! Reviews plz? O well I no you love even if you don't express it…. I shall continue the original Quil/Claire story…. I'm not sure but I think the war was the climax of this, a true point of understanding so I shall begin the sad parts of winding down…. Maybe after this tale comes to a close I will write about the stories Bella will tell the children of La Push about their great-great-Grandfathers and Grandmothers-- perhaps Jacob will still be alive? (after all, he may never find his imprint) it's funny how a story that began focused on two people has spanned out ward until we see what Forks (in my opinion) is like 14 ears after this astonishing Saga. Until Next time my Friends—

Emma


	13. Chapter 13

**Claire POV**

Oh. My. Friggin. Gawd.

If my teacher does not shut up and just let me paint, I think I might just break something. And that something will probably be expensive.

Very expensive.

I have so much pent up emotion right now, Dr. Jenks, Dr. Phil's prodigy wouldn't be able to even begin to fix me. The vampires are gone, but before they left Bella whispered that 100 years from now, when they returned, she would find my great-grandchildren and tell them the tales of the original pack, and how amazing seeing me and Quil was to her.

Well that makes one of us. Because, right now—yeah not so sure about the imprinting issues. I know Quil is devoted to me, but this imprinting almost seems like he forced to love me. And since I have loved out of my own free will, I could not bear to see my partner forced to love me in a way he is not entirely content with. How do I know if he really loves me?

God, I sound like that old Disney movie, Enchanted…..

Could I get anymore pathetic?

Maybe I could, but I don't think it will happen easily, not with my personal pity party that I am having.

I'm one of those freakishly smart children, so as I retrieve my paint I begin to wonder what all these legends mean in a religious sense-- I mean does the fact that so-called "mythical" creatures the Christian faith scoffs at exist, does this mean we were simply wrong? Or does this mean there is no such god? I have laid in bed many a night since my entry in to this exclusive, and often terrifyingly dangerous club—the club of humans who know of the fantasy games being played out in their front yard.

A war between the two groups, who always stood together, nearly happened again. And once again it was Bella who started, and ended these arguments.

I look down at my painting, and notice that the teacher is probably going to think I'm deranged. It's three huge russet, chocolate brown, and black wolves, in a forest—except for the fact the stream they are standing near appears to blood, or at least blood red.

Apparently I am not as comfortable with this shape-shifter thing as I originally thought.

* * *

A/N: I have no excuse besides the fact summer ran away from me. I hope this chapter makes it a tiny bit better. Heres the DL—with the release of breaking I will mostly follow it—BUT: 1) Jacob never imprinted. 2) Bella had Nessie, and was turned but they left immediately after. 3) no agreement ever came between the clans about biting Bella, but the show down with the Volturi happened—they simply stood together to protect the same thing, their homes and in Jacobs case, Bella. If you have any questions, just PM me or leave me a review w ur Question, and I will try to answer…. Btw-- I ADORE reviews!


End file.
